good night and sweet dreams
by Nitemares in the Open Flame
Summary: sakura goes on a journey to save sasuke from a princess...wish...what will be the outcome for this..read it and weep...
1. happy death day witchy!

_**Rasta princess: yosh! Yosh! Yosh! I rasta princess will read to you a story based from a death threat from my cousin.**_

_**Tori- get with the story! Bitch!**_

_**Rasta princess: sweat drop hai hai! claps hands**_

**There was once a beautiful princess who was locked in a tower far, far, far, far, far, far, far away. Let us call her _saratori _(a/n I like naming things!) (Tori- bites- that's a very stupid name!) (RP- but it has a good meaning. I guess?) (Tori- growl- guesses wont save you now!)**

**Okey, saratori had nice long hair, tall and slender, tough and sweet, a real princess.**

**Then saratori's birth-day came. Up in the towers only window located in saratori's room, she looked through the window wishing something good would come to her life for once sighs**

**Knock, knock, knock**

**Said the door . "oi! Saratori open this damn door right now before I throw your present away!"**

**Steadfastly princess saratori opened the door and snatched the present and slammed the door at the witches face.**

**"Ungrateful brat" muttered the witch with an evil frown.**

**" thank you!" screamed tori as she locked the door carefully. " I wonder what this is?"**

**She circled the big thing and noticed it was a sand gourd**

**As she encircled the thing for some instructions of some sort, the gourd suddenly sends thousands of sand sweat drop tot eh floor, it filled the half empty room full of sand.**

**poof**

**Dressed in a red, sparkly, genie cloths**

**A red head genie with the mark love on his forehead appeared.**

**"I am GAARA" boomed gaara. "I shall give you 5 wishes for free"**

**"really!" screamed the little princess "then my first wish is-"**

**"but" he boomed again " be careful what you wish for…"**

**The two silenced and saratori starts talking again.**

**"okay my wish is that the evil witch who kept me here for no good reason at all dies an unexpected death!"**

**Gaara nodded in response and send some of his weird sand out the window.**

**"is that all?"**

**"Nope!"**

**

* * *

_"I'm a witch-witch-witch, I like to fly-fly-fly! FLY!"_**

**_Lightning_**

**_The witch got electrified and died a horrible unexpected death…_

* * *

RP: well...i dont own this show called naruto...nor gaara...nor my cousin...nor...my...self...**


	2. genie in the gourd

too many reasons

i think alot, i see things

they twirl and scream

shout with glee.

i ask them what's going on

the look at me like some pest then shun me to my feet

"go away!"

"leave us!"

"your nothing."

"useless..."

who were they and what were they?

so i got to my feet and look at the sky,

it was nimbus. it rained that day...

the day i opened my eyes.

* * *

**RP66: thats how i see them...**


	3. lemons!

disclaimer i dont own naruto nor the characters im using.

dont ask.

poor me. yeah you kishi

* * *

**"oaky since the witch died..." gaara and shukaku said in unison, saratori rested in her comfy bed.**

**"she died when?" **

**"ah you just wished her dead a while ago" **

**"i did"**

**"yes"**

**"cool"**

**"what else do you wish for master?"**

**"i wish for a prince who once knew and still wants me for me and will doanyhting to take me away from here."**

**"...and i want another prince who knows me and wants me and will get me out of here."**

**"is that all?"**

**"uhm no! now be a good sexy genie and get my boys!"**

**"yes madam" **

**and with shukaku's sand and gaara's ability to control it. he sends it away to look for two prince with the required things his master wishes.**

**a part of shukaku's sand arrived at the north. a kingdom stood like no any other kingdom, it was the kingdom of the otu-otu's, poverty and hunger ruled the land. malnourished children and vulgar adults roamed. piracy and prostition ruled. **

**"hm...if i wasa prince where would i be?" shukaku's sand asked. **

**"hey!" shukaku looked down below and saw a phedophilic snake man murdering a few civilians. shukaku went nearer(a/n his in sand dust form) to the stage where the killings were held. **

**a woman was tied in a stake and was burned to death, a few people were tied in the katherine wheel and more than a hundred were imprisoned at the dungeons.**

**oh and a prince with silver hair was seated before them all. he was doing a trial with a glutton man. **

**"oaky says here" kabuto reached for a scroll. " ate more than a hundred pastries from rin's bakery, killed an innocent man and his family for food. and stole a pig from the akimichi's sty. "**

**the glutton manbowed his head in response and asked for forgiveness. a rope tightened on his neck. "my lord forgive for i know nothing of what i hath done."**

**he pleaded with guilty eyes. then kabuto raises his arm, his hands were closed.**

**silence...**

**"guilty!" kabuto boomed. then the mercenary cough orochimaru, he showed off his icky long tongue at he glutton before he pulled the lever.**

**"chigs" after the man died and after orochimaru's frenzy for blood and dead people,prince kabuto had enough trial for today and went back to his golden palace.**

**at far east north, 134576928247723757663573 far east nort, otu-otu kingdom, Shinobi city, Shinobi. **

**in his home...**

**"lalalalalalalal! i love you baby if it's quiet alrite i love you baby!"**

**he sang a tune...while drinking a cup of orange juice. **

**then all of a sudden the room darkens and the floor starts to flood, Flood with sand?**

**"WTF!"**

**"hoho! a nobleman like you should say vulgar words princess saratori would be much disappionted."**

**"who in like hell are like you ?"**

**"not another..."**

**"fuck what i said!"**

**"ha?"**

**"saratori..."**

**"i will rescue you!"**

**"ha"**

**kabuto took out his sword and raises it to a random sun before him, right after he screamed saratori's name. **

**"princess saratori! i yakushi kabuto of the kingdome otu-otu. shall rescue you from the cluthces of evil!"**

**"uh...prince dude. she's saved she just needs some one to get her out there."**

**"oh..."**

**then shukaku used his sand thingy to carry kabuto up in the air and towards the tower where saratori was held.**

**in another part of our story, at the same time. another kind of physco prince much cuter than the last one and less demented than anyone is...check in next time.**

**for the next chapter of this crapppy show i made up while i was feeding my pet cats and chickens. **

* * *

RP66: will saratori get out of that blasted tower? will kabuto sing for tori? will the next chapter be good? will i be able to get the pairngs done?

who knows! i need my medication.

this story is dedicated to all stray cats in my country who died a very tragic bodily deaths in my street and other places.

and also to DEATH-FIRE-ANGEL

for being nice to meh and my fish lord.

and to all

L.O.R.A.F.G

"i will dance this next open!"


	4. idle

A special number for naruto and how they feel about just about anything.

i think...

dont ask.

i dont own naruto nor the characters i'm using. and the song i'm using. fools garden owns it not me.

* * *

**Lemon Tree**

Intro...

_kakashi _**I'm sitting here in a boring room It's just another rainy Sunday afternoon I'm wasting my time, I got nothing to do I'm hanging around, I'm waiting for you But nothing ever happens, and I wonder  
**

_Naruto_ **_"I'm driving around in my car I'm driving too fast, I'm driving too far I'd like to change my point of view I feel so lonely, I'm waiting for you But nothing ever happens, and I wonder"_**

**_Sasuke_ **_I wonder how, I wonder why Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue blue sky And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree I'm turning my head up and down I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around And all that I can see is just another lemon tree"_

EVERYONE: Sing! Da, da da dee da

_**Sakura **"I'm sitting here, I miss the power I'd like to go out taking a shower But there's a heavy cloud inside my head I feel so tired, put myself into bed Where nothing ever happens, and I wonder"_

_Gaara_ **_"Isolation, is not good for me Isolation, I don't want to sit on a lemon tree I'm stepping around in a desert of joy  
Baby anyhow I'll get another toy And everything will happen, and you'll wonder"  
_**  
EVERYONE: I wonder how I wonder why Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue, blue sky And all that I can see is just another lemon tree I'm turning my head up and down I'm turning, turning, turning, turning, turning around And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree

Kakashi "And I wonder, wonder, I wonder how I wonder why"

Sasuke & naruto "Yesterday you told me 'bout the blue, blue sky"  
Sakura "And all that I can see (dit dit dit)"  
gaara "And all that I can see (dit dit dit)"

EVERYONE "And all that I can see is just a yellow lemon tree"

* * *

**that it's for today next week the akatsuki!**

**tune in next time!**

**Sayonara**


	5. sasuke arrggh yee matey me beaut shiber

**RP66: since theres no plot in this story i made i came to a conclusion that i'll turn this fic intoa place i can go home to...nevermind...**

**anyways heres chapter 3.1 of sweet dreams and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**The sun was shining, the birds were yapping "ark!" in unison and the BlACK NIN just arrived at the pirated country of fire. **

**AT the docks.**

**"arghhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed the captain of black nin, as he came out of his ship. (A?N guess who this is)**

**_now with shukaku..._**

**shukaku's sand was nearing the legendary islands of the meanest, toughest, and crappiest pirates of the known world. the pirated country of fire comes the legendary island called KONOHA. ( a/n gomen everyone i just like pirates)**

**"hmmm..." hummed shukaku. as his sand strolled the streets and everything that is to see. **

**"no prince...what kind of pirated country that doesnt have a prince he-"**

**"ZOMG!" squeled a bleach blonde lady. " Prince sasuke has returned!"**

**a young exotic, handsome and pretty much young pirate prince came with his band of pirates walking behind his back, his sides, and front of him. (a/n i always wanted to this) **

**"OMG, OMG, OMG" a pink haired girl rushed over to the crowd. **

**"prince sasuke fear of yefangirl. sorry sakura!"**

**only to get punched by a spiky blondefirst matein the face. her nose got broken, blood was dripping and pretty much she didnt care. " i love you, let me be your queen!"**

**"Arrgh, curse ye fan girls and they're evil puppet looks!"**

**and more, and more fangirls came. and more, and more bloody noses were bloody smacked at. **

**"so bloody" muttered shukaku. his remaining sand followed the prince and his band to sasuke's pirate palace.**

**in his bloody castle, in his bloody pirate room, prince sasuke got dressed in his cap'n prince clothing.**

**first off, his footwear. a pair of black boots matched with a baggy black breeches kind of pants. and in exchange for a belt was a long black chinese silk bandana. well his shirt, a red (a/n just like kurenai's fish net) t-shirt fish net, a few straps of kunai knives at both sides and his gun & swordhanging at his left side. waist coat...black, ends near the thighs. oh and every pirate needs a good hat doesnt he so a black tricorn hat with a purple feather, anda littlemangekyou sharingan marked. **

**"cool..."**

**"who said that?" he took out his sword. "fangirls your done for"**

**"easy princy." shukaku turned into a chibby sand monster.**

**"huh?" sasuke kneeled before him. he held out his palm and chibby shukaku jump on. "methinks what are you?"**

**"you think that later. princess saratori needs rescuing rite now!"**

**"woah, wait a minute there!"**

**"why?"**

**"i battled davy jones kraken and then the chinese dragon of the sea and now a chibi sand badger wants me to rexcue a princess? i need rest mate!"**

**"dont worry i'll take you there."**

**"i didnt say yes yet.'**

**"now will you. i need rest you know, i'm up 24/7 with genie gaara as my body provider."**

**"huh...anywho" goes near to the book case." that princess whom you mentioned..."**

**"yes! yes!"**

**"i'v heard of her"**

**"oh yeah! you go boy!" shukaku thought. but his thoughts were disturbed when the door suddenly bang.**

**"Ahoy in there?" it was the blonde first mate. "arrr ya alrite cap'n"**

**"aye naruto" yelled sasuke. then naruto disturbes no more.**

**"so what ya say?" shukaku asked. "will you take the risk."**

**"if it's adventure count me in!" **

**"aye. aye cap'n. this badger lubber needs rest and off we go!" **

**the sands turned itself into a visible cloud like sand and carried sasuke off. **

**"arr! slow down blasted badger!"**

**"nope!"**

**"ye arr..."**

yes shukaku's mission to find two prince who knows & knew her is complete. what happens when the next morning both prince of two different countries disappears in one night? who knows, check in next time for more.

* * *

**RP66: and that concludes todays story telling unplotted session! **

**i need pairings! before the big fight comes. later i'll post in a preview for the later chappies and will any one help me with the pairings. PM me please! **

**voting contest:**

**_who wants to see akatsuki turn into a backstreet boyband! YES_**

**_who doesnt want to see them make a fool out of themselves! NO_**

**_voting ends after friday._**

thanks to DEATH-FIRE-ANGEL

&

my pet cat for being supportive


	6. everybody! rock your body

**RP66: well voting was crappy. why wait when you can have it now! presenting the black red and blue backtstreet nins!**

**AKATSUKI**

**so guys how does it feel to make a fool out of yourselves.**

**kisame: it's fun and entertaining.**

**itachi: it's cool...but i wont break dance anymore!**

**deidara: yeah...**

**sasori: we are the best thats all i can say.**

**orochimaru: that was good...**

**last question any new singles comin' up? **

**akatsuki: maybe. since we're here will do the disc. 'rp66 doesnt own naruto akatsuki nor backstreet boys and she is no bb's fan because she a triphop freak and a punk' **

**alrite it's been fun but i gotta go and start the song cuz the fans are waiting and i'm outta here (exits to the left wing)**

**

* * *

**

**Everybody (akatsuki's back)**

**Akatsuki ft. orochimaru**

**intro**

**deidara: Everybody, yeah Rock your body, yeah Everybody, yeah Rock your body right akatsuki backstreets back, alright**

**Itachi: Hey, yeah Oh my God, we're the akatsuki. Brothers, sisters, everybody sing Gonna bring the flavor, show you how Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah**

**kisame:Am I a fish?  
everyone:Yeah**

**sasori:Am I only one?  
everyone: Yeah **

**orochimaru: ****Am I homosexual?  
everyone:Yeah **

**itachi: Am I everything you need?  
let's butter our body now**

**deidara: Everybody Yeah kill your buddy Yeah Everybody stick some body right akatsuki's back, alright Alright**

**kisame: Now throw your knives up in the air Wave them around like you just don't care If you wanna get high let me hear you yell Cuz we got it goin' on again Yeah**

**zetsu: Am I sick?  
Yeah **

**itachi: Am i blind?  
Yeah **

**orochimaru: Am I phedophilic?  
Yeah **

**akatsuki: are we everything you need?  
You ****better stonesomebody now**

**deidara: Everybody (Yeah****) Rock your body (Yeah) Everybody Rock your body right Backstreet's back, alright (Alright)**

**akatsuki: So everybody, everywhere Don't be afraid, don't have no fear cux were gonna take over the world, make you wet your pants As long as there'll be akatsuki, we'll be comin' back again**

_(a/n akatsuki bold letters deidara all the yeah words in line with it andinside the bold parenthesis, k)_

**Everybody, yeah Rock your body, yeah Everybody Rock your body right (rock your body right)  
Backstreet's back Everybody (everybody)  
Yeah (rock your body)  
Rock your body (everybody)  
Yeah (everybody rock your body)  
Everybody (everybody, rock your body)  
Rock your body right (everybody)  
Backstreet's back, alright**

* * *

RP66: tell me what you think of it and also if you've seen the video of backstreets everybody or not go to this link and replace the singers witht he akatsuki, because im too lazy to write a good dance fic and im not all too good with this. http/ week. a new bands been formed and this time it's a girlband wonder who this girl band all i know is they're called C.G's

guess whose band this is?

voting cancelled.

not getting enough reviews is kinda good but i do need a little compliment.


	7. dreams that arent meant to be

**rp66: i'm sorry everyone but i really need to stop my head form spinning as well as my brain, too much thoughts so much memories!**

**anyways anyone who likes anything to happen to the story sucks, rite well im da one doing this and i suck. **

**so with out further ado heres the latest chapter and may all of your brains turn into mush dumplings. **

**and y'know what i own and what i dont own. **

* * *

In another dimension, in the same time and in a very different pace. a world like no any other world was created. this world became a home to the creatures of the nite. it was called underground heaven. 

"where am i?" (a/n ? is my trade mark. meaning boring ? help ? confused? get it.)

remember the witch that locked princess saratori inthe towerfor no good reason. this is her part, she walked randomly in circles in a very big meadow. the grass were orange the sky was hazy red and the sun had a blue face. the trees and birds were all see sun red and sky blue.

"i know where this is."

"good then you can tell me your name." a raspy voice emerged from her back. she turn around to see a grimlin.

"mofo"

"witch bitch, anyways your name."

"amaindenial sosoreily"

"sound like im in denial so seriously" the grimlin laughed. "so amaindenial, welcome to underground heaven enjoy your stay exits a suicide away and the entrance get killed unexpectedly"

"do i have to restart my life."

"nah." then he flew away.

"oaky" twirls around. her clothing change. a pair of baggy blacklow cutpedaled jeans, a black cottony chinese sleeveless shirt, and a pair of black kung fu shoes. "now where am i gonna stay."

"go west baby." another grimlin appeared this time it was a human size midget. it eyed amaindenial."i'll give ya a ride for free but in exchange..."

witch whistled anda bolt ofuranium greenlightningstrucks thehuman midget grimlin. " have fun in the human world."

"bitch i'll-alrgh!"in awhisp ofbrown smoke he disappeared. amaindenail, here names to long to read and think so let us call her main, so main headed west while she did that it started to rain black watery acids.

"the human world is such a waste, god was right to let us stay here."

then the blue faced sun yawned and sets down then a blood red angry moon face came up and saw main.

"newons?"

"yeah sort of."

"where you heading?"

"west"

"it'll take you an hour here in human world it'd be fifty years."

"thanks."

"i'll give you a ride."

"why not. can i call you..."

"metsamatsu you amaindenial call me main"

"oaky main." using his purple tongue he scope up maina. "west here we go!"

a moment of silence then he puts down main back on the ground. then the a troll passed by saying hi to metsamatsu

"hi metsamatsu whose this newon?"

"this is amaindenial call her main." main bows down.

"from the witch angkan eh."

"yes. so is this underground heaven's country town?" takes out a smoke

"yep. so who asked to kill you?" gives a quick lit at the smoke.

"saratori of the human race."

"those genie's must have given her wish"

"yeah...i'll wait."

"wait for what?" gets mains smoke and smokes it. "for what"

"to ahve her wishes filled." main smirked. "she'll have to learn the princess life"

"good, love, war and hate. right?"

they both laughed and steps in the entrance of undergroun heavens's country.

* * *

rp66: what will hapepn to saratori and her wishes? what happens when you mixe a pirate and a not so noble prince and a very demanding princess in one tower?

i dunno waht

nothing!


	8. will never will wont will doesnt

**RP66: im sooo abused...gotCHa!**

**well this is one of meeeee stories and i dont like to do cross overs, crossin gover is just plain stupid and wierd**

**you know what i own and what i dont own, kishi wins this one. **

* * *

"shukaku!" sasuke blows down the towers door. "where are ya" 

he saw some stairs and went up.

_"shukaku!" kabuto slams open the door. "where art thou?"_

_he saw some doors and went in one of them._

"ye arr! blasted tower shall soon suffer my wrath when i (pant, pant) i stop"

the stairs went up to the highest part of the tower until he reached the top most.

_"whats wrong with this damn tower!"_

_a room after another and another. finally after hours of opening some doors and visiting some rooms, the last and final door was found. it was located at the basement part of the tower._

now with our princess...and genie...

"change it back gaara!"

"no im watching arabian nights!"

"but i want to see wheel of torture!"

saratori and gaara were fighting over the wooden remote control and the crystal ball.

"Are you tired and sick of giving free wishes to people, other than yourself."

gaara nodded. king kong gives two thumbs-up and smiles while nodding. retardedly.

"well then we mite just have the perfect place for you!"

"really!" screamed gaara in his head.

"A place where all your troubles are just a blur and your desired self wishes can come true!"

then two blue grimlins, " call us at this number. 6099. our monkey operator is wiating so what are you waiting for call now and maybe your wish will come true."

"i gotta call!" gaara said to himself mentally as he used his sand to create a working cellphone. dials.

"hello. welcome to underground heavens hotline. montadorey speaking."

"hi, i was just wondering about that advertisement on channel 666 lucy-per's cable."

"oh that, it's an advertisement for young and old genie's who wants to eat they're fruits of labor."

"ah i see...can you connect me to the manager."

"of course hold on." and so the operator connects gaara to king kongs operating line.

"hmm..."

"hello! and this is king kong."

"uh yes i was wondering"

"about the genie's retirement center. this is the place, but if you want a reserve you'll have to finish your current masters wishes."

"i see...thank bye." down..."sighs..."

"who was that?"

"no one." gaara said in a cold voice.

then shukaku's sand appeared. "masters! the princy is here!"

"who is.."

"yakushi kabuto of the kingdom...uh of a snake dude and some dead people. and prince sasuke uchiha of the pirated countries of pirates."

"master" gaara said sly. "do you have any other wishes that i could grant right here, right now."

"hmm...yes!"

"oh yeah" gaara smirk inwardly. "wan what is..."

"i wish that kabuto and sasuke will meet each other. and i want you to be the refere and shukaku the scorer!"

"uh..."gaara asked. " what are you planing?"

"make them..." saratori stands up and squels. "FIGHT"

"of course. (boya!)" gaara waves both his hands and starts chanting. "cheeseandboomsbra!"

poof!

in another room, a big stair case was found it lead to the highest part of the tower. in a bigger room. kabuto appeared along with sasuke and when the smoke was gone they saw each other and they both screamed.

* * *

RP66: they screamed, they shook! and they talk buy now or be dead

smoosshhieeeki! cookies good for the body bad for the brain!

cant.write.yet.mental overlooooaaaadddd!


	9. sakura sasuke i'll save you!

**Rp66: yes and im back from my mental overload, i finished thinking and now i'll continue the story...for my cousin and the people who knew and know me...**

**i dont own a pony and even naruto and the people im using it.**

**i recieve a flame and it felt...felt awesome! sometimes hurtful but man that was awesome, my first flame...**

**for d-f-a (your pen name is too damn long!) im ganno make a sakura bashing,unbashing,daring,healthy,sasuke-i-must-find-and-get-him, sadistic psycho kind of story. (i got the idea after my other cat stole my white cats kitten...amaw what a psycho)**

* * *

**sakura happily washed the dishes in the kitchen sink while humming a love song. when suddenly,naruto burts in slam opened the door. **

**"SAKURA BAD NEWS OUR KINGS GONE"**

**"DAMMIT NARUTO YOU JUST MADE ME BREAK SASUKE'S PERSONAL CHINA EXPENSIVE CUPWARE HE BOUGHT FROM HIS LAST TRIP"**

**"gome..." **

**but when naruto apologized sakura snapped and hold naruto up in the air by his collar. **

**"WHAT SASUKE'S GONE!"**

**"ah err yeah and shi a ma"**

**then sakura snapped again**

**"DAMMIT BLONDIE TELL ME WHO STOLE SASUKE!"**

**"uhm err it hard to explain when he..."**

**"when he what" a vein popped.**

**"shi-kamru he knew more than i do his at his sweet spot go and ask him."**

**"shi..ka..mar..u"**

**silence...background outside her room, then the market scene come up. **

**people were happily ****buying, exchanging in the market when...**

**sakura came running towards the market like a crazed anime angry machine running over those poor people, swuashing them like bugs those who defy her dies a tragic stomping death...**

**"SHIIIIIKAAAAAAMAAAAAARUUUUU"**

**SNAP, CRACKLE, KABOOM.**

**meanwhile...he lay down in the grass lazily, slept like a dog and snored like a boring person.**

**the sky it so peaceful...how troublesome...im really tired...how troublesome...yawn...how troublesome.**

**"SHIIIIIKAAAAAMAAAARUUUUU"**

**SNAP, CRAKLE, KABOOM.**

**and then sakura came, running towards shikamaru's spot. every step burns with flaming power the dust that insanely flew in the air and...she stopped stomp shikamaru's face.**

**"oi where's sasuke"**

**"sakura!" angry sadistic side, warning angry sadistic side...**

then she kicks shikamaru and he flew up way high in the sky and landed on the ground, dust flew every where and as you can see he is now sitting strait with a big lump on his head and mantraing.

"how trouble some..how trouble some..."

then sakura grabs shikamaru's collar and held him up.

**"TELL ME WHERE SASUKEISBEFORE I RIP YOUR BONES OUT."**

gulp. okay so shikamaru told sakura everything and then...

_"i was lying down looking at the sky as always when i saw some kind of u.fo"_

**"u.f.o..."**

_"unidentifyed flying object"_

**"ohhh...WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH SASUKE GRRR..."**

_"well he was riding it...and they headed north. now leave me be and go find him already..."_

**SNAP, CRACKLE, KABOOM**

okay so shikamaru got butt-kicked by sakura and he flew towards the sky way up!

then sakura's background scene changes, one stage light on sakura and a very black background...

"sasuke sakura i will rescue you no matter what my love for is never ending and i shall not give up no matter what!"

* * *

**rp66: i totally bashed sakura...zomg im dead! people or fans of sakura im really sorry i rp66 i sa retarded writer that use anger and moodiness for inspiration...meaning im hopeless...so sorry for the sakura bashing and the shikamaru ouches...plus the naruto ouches...**

**i do not own naruto nor the characters...**

**d-f-a(really tori your new pen names tooooo long) sorry bout this couz i was almost finish the other nite when the computer says i logg out and i couldnt refresh it and then i lost my first plot in this. i wonder why we use plot? the first one was funnier than dis one i wish i couldvve remember what i wrote...ay nalang...**

**  
**


	10. i almost lost this file by deleting it

**Nitemare: i wanted to use raskan but then i used a different. to my cousin who cant keep her grimy hands off my drawings, oh and by the way ((for that pleading kitsune out there)) i wont draw haha and neither will i buy any real shuriken from here. i'll look for the price and buy one though ONE. so on with the story oh and you haven't won the argument. you disappoint me **

**you know the drill...I DON'T ANY OF THESE NARUTO. THE OC'S I OWN MAYBE MINE BUT THE OTHER ONE WONT GIVE IN.**

* * *

**"stick your tongue out and cut it off!" **

"I'm so pretty oh so pretty now i feel really sexy-" a door slammed opened none other than the infamous girl whats her name again saratori yes her, She stood there in the doorway smiling evilly as she stared at the man. he was hot. she thought. and he thought. blah- I'm too good for these.(tori-STOP YOUR NOT MAKING SENSE!) (raskan-since when-oh ty.)

so they, scratch the sentences above, Sasuke and kabuto found out they've been trick by a really young girl who looked familiar. They look they gazed and they look again and then again till gaara's sand appeared nowhere bringing a phone and some food from the other room, sliding down the floor like a slug. this was a very disturbing site. very disturbing. disturbing.

"GAARA WHERES YOUR MANNERS!!" saratori yelled at her genie who was watching Vixen20st century. Frowning she just shrug her shoulders at the man who was busy with the t.v or crystal balls or whatever.she closed the door."so where were we."

"crap sasuke you know who this girl is do ya?

"of course i do i--oh ups-no-ahyi..." sasuke had something up on his sleeves."i don't know her i never met her before and I never met her sister"

sister saratori never had a sister or did she well thats up to the creator. "whose sister me sister no i never had one except for the witch who keep me here since i was a kid after she brutally mind controlled my parents and made them into living zombies and then pushed them off the window." looks out of a window nearby. the two guys went out to see what she was looking they looked down at what saratori was pointing and saw 2 deep holes shaped like people. these creeped the men out especially sasuke. he gulped.

"you see that eh?EH? she threw them out when i was able and ready to be a real woman but instead she threw my parents outside because i told her she wasn't going to keep me here." her smile died, lowering her head down kabuto and sasuke felt the same loneliness they had already them. "anyways i cant let that sad accident scare me i have my friends i mean genie now he- grants my wishes he save me." she added with a warm voice. grateful she was grateful.

'oh god i made out with her sister and she's sad!!!' sasuke screamed inside his head. if she or worse saratori knew that he had something to do with the Witch that had killed and kidnapped both saratori parents. it was because of him he had to promise her that That thing that would make every girl go crazy. marriage.

"saratori did you know what that witch name was?"

"uh well not really I've never asked her she didn't bother to talk anyways...She keep on giving me strange gifts year after year!" saratori whined in front of the two and she nagged and annoyed continuously at sasuke who wasn't always paying attention so and so.

"sasuke!!!"

"yes i heard for the first time" 'geez she's more louder than-no i cant think of it right now one slip and it's over. crush the girl and you get crush by the one" sasuke gulped his saliva down he was really nervous. as if...sasuke suddenly smiled and grabbed saratori by the wrists and pulled her closer to him they're eyes met.the girl blushed. he was handsome deaf but handsome.

"saratori you don't know her name of course you don't!" he exclaimed. kabuto suspected something but not saratori." you want revenge! of course you do thats what every princesses like yourself dream of."

'dream of?' kabuto questioned to himself in his mind.

"Revenge. that sounds big but i don't know I'm contented here without her here i mean."

"bah!" sasuke slipped an arm over to saratori's shoulders. he was so warm. "saratori" he whispered in her ear. "if you get revenge..which you have probably done already you-uh-you" he tried to make the word come out of his brain and his tongue. "uh you"

"i don't want anyone to get hurt because of me and that that wretch."

"oho did you know you killed her? already." gaara appeared in the doorway eating a sandwich without his shirt on but only his pants."saratori?"

she was quiet really quiet the silence between them all was getting creepy it felt like some kind of evil spirit had descended upon them for no reason at all sasuke broke the silence.

"ah well the witches dead and all we can do now is rest." sasuke flopped down in the couch nearest to the window." well now saratori cho-"

"wait!" saratori voice boomed with liveliness. " gaara!"

"yup" gaara started to get dressed properly after wiping his face free from crumb and mayo. " i know the drill."

sasuke got up and ran to saratori. "wait what are you playing to do!?"

"calling her back to life!"

"what" everyone except gaara and saratori. yelled.

"your bringing the witch alive you cant, you musnt she's-"

"she's what sasuke?" saratori asked.

"yes sasuke what is she to you". kabuto smiled victoriously. and sasuke gritting his teeth."well..."

"...nothing go on call her." sasuke smirked back at kabuto giving him an evil glare. 'your safe within saratori's territory but i'll get you oh you just wait.'

"okay well...gaara."

"yup...whats you wish all mighty princess saratori" gaara said in a hint of humorous sarcasm.

"to revive the witch that i had wished dead." saratori inhaled. gaara nodded and called his magical hadns to bring up the dead witch in whatever way possible for the dead to get hererite right now so he can have some rest inside his sand.

nothing happened. a failure saratori grew sadder she wished someone dead she didnt think twice she killed someone, someone who keeps her here for whatever reason but she didnt care, saratori felt she needed the witch but dont know why.

then suddenly they heard echoing steps, steps coming nearer and nearer. saratori hoped, gaara smiled at his power, kabuto he smirked at sasuke and sasuke he was nervous and scared plus kabuto was creeping him out.'is he in love or something' he thought suddenly.

**SLASH**

**Nitemare: so wheres was i oh yeah. you disappoint me kitsune pleading for me drawings. sometimes amuse me...alright i wont draw but you'll just have some of my friends better drawings i'll scan them and tell you where they are...later i guess and yeah i bet you like the story but i don't know with the others. schools open again geez I'm getting my suspension this week. hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ja-ni baka kitsune**

...and you all know the drill...


End file.
